Little Brothers always help
'Little Brothers always help '''is the 10th episode of Ben 10: Alien Attack, Ben goes to pick his little brother up from Karate but they run into trouble on the way home Transcript Ben: But Mom.. Sandra: No, You're picking up Glenn from karate and that's it! Ben: But I have plans! Sandra: I Don't Care! Ben: Fine I'll go ''Ben Goes to the Karate Academy Glenn: Hey, Ben, Why are you picking me up? Ben: Mom told me too Glenn: You Didn't want to come did you? Ben: Uh, Yeah I did want to come, I wanted to see my Lil' bro Glenn: You're not a very good lier, I'm going to go change Ben's Phone Rings Ben: Hey, Julie Julie: Ben, where are you? Ben: I had to pick up my brother from karate Julie: Oh Ben: He's 11 years old he can walk home himself Julie: Well anyway, how about tommorow? Ben: Sure! See ya *Hangs up* Glenn: *Walks out of changing room* Talking to your girlfriend? Ben: I'll talk to you about things like that when you're at least 13, Ok? Glenn: Fine, Now let's go, We both don't want to miss the premiere of the new Sumo Slammers movie on TV Ben: What? Aww man, nobody told me about that! *Runs to his car dragging Glenn behind him* Soon They're driving home when something hits the car Glenn: Hey, Is that a BOMB!? Ben: *Swerves around corner away from bomb* Sevenseven: *Mumbles* Glenn: Who is that guy? and what the heck is he saying? Ben: *Get's out of the car with Glenn* Run! Run home now! Glenn: No! I can help! Ben: You Can't You're just a kid! Glenn: *Angry* I can help! *Uses Karate Moves on Sevenseven Sevenseven: *Falls to the ground* Ben: Glenn, I think it's time you knew, *Transforms* Jetray! Glenn: You're a bird? Jetray: Well, Not Exactly, I'm an alien, well im alot of aliens Glenn: Yeah, I know Jetray: You do? Glenn: I watch the news you know Jetray: Kinda gueseed that, well at least you kept Sevenseven at bay Glenn: And you said im just a kid P'andor: But can a kid do anything to me? Jetray: P'andor *Transforms* NRG Glenn: Which One's which? P'andor: I am Ben NRG: No I am Glenn: Hmmmm, What's ben's favourite movie? NRG: Uhhh, Sumo Slammers 2 Glenn: Wrong! NRG: Glenn it's me! look at my chest, It's the same symbol on my watch! P'andor: Open this suit and you will see who is Ben! Glenn: *Opens the suit* P'andor: Ahhh you stupid child I'M FREE! NRG: Glenn! you let P'andor out! Glenn: I thought it would tell me who the real Ben is NRG: Well it did! Now come on we have to stop P'andor *Transforms* Big Chill *Transforms* Ultimate Big Chill Glenn: Maybe I can... Ult. Big Chill: NO! Don't touch him he's too hot *Freezes P'andor in Ice Flames* Glenn: *Puts Frozen P'andor back in suit* We Did it! Ben: You could make a good addition to our team Glenn: Really, thanks! Ben: And I Know just where to get you some weapons End Credits Category:Episodes